Big Boy
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Eu tenho um Big Boy, você sabia? Hehe, aposto que você não entendeu. É claro que não. Eu tenho de explicar antes a você, porque ele é um Big Boy.


_**Big Boy**_

Eu tenho um _Big Boy_, você sabia? Hehe, aposto que você não entendeu. É claro que não. Eu tenho de explicar antes a você, porque _ele_ é um _Big Boy_. Não, _ele_ não é meu primo, tão pouco filho(pelo amor de Deus, eu só tenho 16 anos, você acha que eu teria um filho com essa idade?).

Acho que você não acreditaria se eu dissesse quem é o meu _Big Boy_. Nem mesmo _ele_ gosta de saber que eu o chamarei por um bom tempo apenas de meu _Big Boy_. Esse apelido era antes grande imaturo. Rárá! Aposto que você já sabe de quem eu falo.

Mas eu vou enrolar, sim, sim, vamos por partes. Meu _Big Boy_ é quem eu mais me irrito e demonstro isso. Meu _Big Boy_ é aquele, que embora nos dois odiamos admitir, me protege. Meu _Big Boy_ é aquele que age irracionalmente quando se trata de algo relacionado a mim. Meu _Big Boy_ age como um grande menino, ou poderia dizer grande menino imaturo?

Meu _Big Boy_ é aquele que me faz querer matar todas aquelas fãs assanhadas. Sim, quando ele está na sua vassoura e ela gritam em coro seu nome. Tem até musiquinha! Mas não importa o quanto elas gritem, ele é meu rei.

Sim, sim, meu _Big Boy_ é Ron Weasley.

Não é uma história difícil de se contar, não quando eu inventei o apelido. Essa parte é a mais fácil, a melhor e mais divertida de se contar ou lembrar. Mas os acontecimentos anteriores não são tão divertidos, não para mim pelo menos.

Digamos que desde o primeiro minuto que nos vimos eu e meu _Big Boy_ fomos submetidos a sermos como cão e gato. Não, não há modo de reverter isso. Mesmo "acertados" emocionalmente, nós continuamos a brigar. Certas coisas não mudam.

Foi mais ou menos, alguns dias antes do Hallowen. É, foi sim, nessa época os alunos tendem a ficarem mais animados, afinal ainda não temos provas trimestrais, e eles gostam de dar sustos por ai. A quantidade de artigos utilizados para assustar os outros triplica, e agora com a inauguração das "Geminilidades Weasley" isso aumentou absurdamente em relação ao ano passado.

Eu e Ron estávamos voltando da aula de Feitiços. Harry fora para sua aula de Oclumência. Vimos dois alunos do segundo ano colocando uma das inaugurações de Fred e George, uma bomba que fazia a pessoa ficar mudando de cor durante o dia inteiro, ou algo do tipo, não me lembro no momento.

Eu estava anotando os nomes dele num pergaminho tirando pontos e quando me dei conta que Ron discutia com o garoto já era tarde demais. Ron é alto, como todos nós sabemos, e o garoto por coincidência era baixo. Baixo até para a idade dele. Ron após o garoto chamá-lo de "ruivo gigantesco e desajeitado", o pegou pela capa de Hogwarts o levantando. Eu cheguei a pensar que o garoto ia morrer sufocado, mas Ron o largou quando eu berrei.

O garoto ficou realmente assustado. Digamos, que Ron fez uma cara demoníaca e agora que faz quadribol os músculos se multiplicaram, ahn, e mais a altura dele, realmente, para um garoto como aquele, aparentemente com problemas de crescimento, a cena que sofrera fora das piores.

Embora lembrando da cena agora eu ri-o, na hora eu tive vontade de dar um soco em Ron. Ele era um monitor, não podia fazer uma coisa como aquela.

- Eu vou ter de dar uma detenção a você, Weasley? – Eu berrei possessa, fiquei fora de mim na hora.

- Ah, relaxa Hermione, ele me provocou também. – Ron fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e bufou, daquele jeito que ele sempre faz.

- Será que eu preciso lembra-lo que você é um monitor, Ronald? Que não pode sobre hipótese alguma, fazer isso? – Eu estava _mesmo_ possessa.

- Eu sei disso, não precisa lembrar. – Ele olhou para o lado, emburrando mais ainda a cara.

- Se você continuar a ter atitudes como essa, serei obrigada a lembra-lo todos os dias, a toda a hora! Você não cresce? – Eu não me lembro, mas acho que cruzei os braços e emburrei a cara tanto quanto ele.

- Porque você faz tanto escândalo assim? – Ele fez uma cara irritada – Ah, já sei. Você não quer que sua imagem seja prejudicada, quer ser a monitora-chefe e por isso, não pode ter seu monitor parceiro desordeiro assim.

- Do que você está falando? – Eu sentia ódio, como ele poderia ser tão imaturo assim? Olhei para o lado e vi os dois garotos nos olharem abobados e descontando a raiva neles, os mandei embora. – E vocês dois, eu já tirei pontos, agora sumam!

- Depois fala de mim, foi tão violenta quanto eu. – Ele comentou, já não tão bravo.

- O que? Sabe qual é seu problema, Ronald? Você é uma criança! Você é um criançote que nunca irá crescer! Neville, Harry, Simas, Dino, todos eles estão crescendo e mudando suas atitudes de garoto adolescente idiota, mas você continua a mesma criança de sempre.

- O que você disse? Eu não sou uma criança, você é que é uma velha! Daquelas bem chatas e rabugentas.

- Você quer saber, eu não vou perder meu tempo com uma criança.

E dizendo isso, automaticamente ergui a cabeça e sai pisando forte. Atrás de mim ouvi Ron resmungar alguma coisa e depois andar na direção oposta a minha. Já tinha dado uma boa quantidade de passos quando me virei e vi de longe ele andar de costas para mim.

Parei para observar, realmente o Quadribol estava sendo ótimo para ele. Antes, fazia a Harry. Eu observei como Harry "melhorou" ao longo dos anos em questão de músculos. Mas Harry, não importasse o quão "fofinho" ou "meiginho" que fosse como as meninas dissessem, não era como Ron.

Ron e Harry tem diferentes tipos de beleza. Harry sempre foi magrelo e agora começou a formar os seus músculos. Harry não é muito alto, embora tenha crescido bastante nos últimos tempos. Já Ron... Ron é alto desde que o conheci, ombros largos, e de certa forma, tem um jeito meio desengonçado. E não que seja feio, eu acho de certa forma, gracioso o jeito que ele anda, mesmo que ele encurve um pouco as costas. Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Ron e Harry agora começaram a formar músculos e como já disse, em Harry foi bom, porque tirou um pouco a cara de garoto magricela. Ron, apenas melhorou na minha opinião, agora Ron tem um porte atlético. Vou enumerar as coisas: alto, longos braços e pernas, ombros largos e agora músculos. Seja sincera ai, caso você seja uma garota, é uma combinação muito bonita não é? Para completar o cabelo ruivo que agora ele deixou crescer, e o deixa desarrumado. E claro, a marca oficial de Ron, as sardas.

Bem, eu lembro que depois disso eu e Ron ficamos brigados por alguns dias. Até Harry estourar e nos fazer pedir desculpas um ao outro. Não que tenha melhorado, ultimamente Ron tem dado para tentar me mostrar que não é uma criança, se mostrando mais criança ainda já que ele não soa natural. E o pior, ele sempre me questionava porque ele é uma criança na minha opinião e gastava horas dizendo que é um absurdo. Eu apenas continuava a ler o livro que estava nos vários momentos.

Até que eu cedi, e resolvi deixar as coisas bem claras, para o meu próprio bem e paciência. Eu estava deitada no sofá lendo um livro, e não era para estudar, surpreendentemente era um romance. Emprestado por Ginny.

Ron estava vestido normalmente na hora, tínhamos acabado de voltar de Hogsmeade e ele ainda não tinha trocado suas vestes normais pelas vestes da escola. Se sentou numa das poltronas e antes que ele abrisse a boca eu falei por ele, de certa forma, eu gostava de me mostrar superior a ele.

- Você continua uma criança. Não insista.

- Ah, Mione, eu não te entendo, de todas as mulheres, você é a mais complicada!

- Ron, do que você está falando? – Revirei os olhos fechando o livro meio revoltada.

- Todas as meninas ficam cantando aquela musiquinha nos jogos, mas você se limita a dizer que eu sou uma criança. E eu não sou.

- Você quer que eu te bajule como as outras agora?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Ele começou a apertar os dedos. – Eu não gosto de quando elas vêem me elogiar. Talvez se fosse...

- Ron, por favor, seja direto, estou numa parte interessante do livro.

- Então peço que você deixe ele de lado, como você disse, eu sou uma criança, então, não sei me expressar bem. Vou dar voltas pelo jeito.

Antes que eu pudesse comentar algo ele começou:

- Você é quem está sendo infantil com essa história que eu sou criança, droga, Hermione. Mas depois de horas pensando, eu vi que você exagera, talvez eu seja criança. Mas não sou como você diz. Sabe porque? Porque se fosse, eu não seria monitor. Nós sabemos porque Harry não foi monitor, ele nos explicou. Mas e Simas e Dino? Neville, é atrapalhado coitado, não daria, mas ainda tem Simas e Dino.

- Você diz que eu sou relaxado, realmente sou, mas não deixo de fazer os deveres. E embora minhas notas não sejam como as suas, são boas. E eu não sou tão cabeça-dura, sou um pouco, mas não tanto, eu tenho melhorado com os outros, infelizmente, você não me deixa melhorar com você. Você parece gostar de me humilhar. É... – Ele coçou a cabeça – Você sempre piora quando estamos juntos a outras pessoa, principalmente Ginny.

- Então, por isso eu acho que eu não sou tão criança quanto você diz. – Ele bufou com a minha demora em falar algo – Você poderia falar algo?

- Bem Ron, se é o que você acha, o que eu posso fazer?

- Mas isso não é resposta! – Ron parecia nervoso.

- Está vendo como você parece uma criança? E no ano passado? Que você ficou todo empolgado para saber como é um beijo, lembra?

- Ah, bem.. – Ron corou, estava com uma cor quase igual a seus cabelos.

- Ron, você é uma criança. Mas seja positivo, mesmo você sendo uma criança, Harry gosta de você, seus familiares, os professores, talvez todos exceto Snape, mas ele só gosta do Draco e alguns sonserinos.

- Mas e.... você? - Ron perguntou num fio de voz.

- Eu? – Corei e ao sentir minha face arder, levantei o livro na minha frente escondendo uma possível cara corada. – Bem, não importa o que eu penso.

- Claro que sim, afinal, você é a... – Ron parou. – Ahn, esquece.

- Eu sou a que, Ron?

- Apenas esqueça, não precisa responder, talvez isso aqui seja uma ótima demonstração que eu realmente seja uma criança. Só não sei que tipo de criança é essa, com pernas e braços idiotamente grandes e ombros largos. Nunca vi criança desse tamanho.

Ri, coloquei a mão na frente da minha boca para abafar o riso. Mas Ron ouviu e se virou para mim estranhando.

- Bem.. –Parei de rir, e olhei para baixo. – Então, você é uma grande criança. –Sorri e olhei para ele – Você é um _Big Boy_! O meu... – Abaixei a voz um pouco corada – _Big Boy_.

- O que você disse? – Ron arregalou os olhos. – Então.. você...você...

- Ron, preciso subir, poderia me dar licença – Me levantei corada. Como eu fora capaz de ser tão burra e me denunciar daquele modo?

- Não! Hermione, espera! Eu preciso te falar algo.

- O que você quer me falar? – Parei nas escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Bem, é que eu... eu... – Ele não conseguia falar.

- Você nada! Agora, eu realmente preciso subir.

- Mas Hermione! Por favor, volta aqui e... – Eu vi de relance ele querer subir o dormitório, mas devido a experiência nada confortável ao tentar subir as escadas no ano anterior, ele parecia relutante. – Hermione, isso é trapaça, você sabe que eu não posso passar daqui – Ele começou a berrar e todo mundo do salão ouvia. – Hermione! – Ele me chamou mas eu havia sumido da sua vista, tinha parado na volta da escada, para ele não me ver. – Eu... – Me virei esperançosa para ouvir ele. – Eu.. bem, eu gosto de você.

- Eu também gosto de você, Ron. Você é meu melhor amigo, lembra?

- Não como isso caramba! – Ele chutou a parede. – Você entendeu! É ridículo, mas me parece mais ridículo dizer aquelas três palavrinhas. – Ele fez uma careta. - Hermione, eu te... amo.

- O que? – Eu berrei e agora todo o salão comunal ria. Ron parecia começar a se sentir magoado. – Bem, Ron, você saber a minha resposta.

- Porque você sempre responde assim? Não é justo!

- Eu não disse que você era meu _Big Boy_?

- Ahn? Isso é lá resposta que se dê. – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura. – Eu passo o mico de dizer que te amo na frente de todo mundo e você se limita a me responder isso? Eu entendi, mas, pombas! – E dizendo isso ele se virou e foi subir as escadas de seu dormitório.

Eu cheguei a descer algumas escadas para ir falar com ele, mas parei. Sorri e me lembrei que Ron depois de pensar muito ia me entender. Bem, eu esperava que sim. Sorri, pelo menos as coisas estavam claras entre nós dois. E de certa forma, meu coração batia acelerado, depois de ouvir a declaração dele. Então, rindo eu subi para meu dormitório.

Rárá! Foi assim mesmo, bem, você não esperava eu fosse algo mais meloso, certo? Se trata de mim e meu _Big Boy_, infelizmente, eu não consigo ver meu _Big Boy_ sendo romântico. Ele ainda tem que se tornar meu _Big Men_.

Se nós já nos beijamos? Claro que sim. Mas se você quer saber, nós ainda não namoramos. Talvez porque sabemos que se namorássemos íamos ficar discutindo toda a hora e seria pior. Nós continuamos a andar com Harry e concordamos que nada de showzinho de beijos e abraços na frente dele. Pelo menos não até Harry encontrar uma garota para ele.

Então, esses somos nós. Eu e meu _Big Boy_. Hehehe, espero que você nos ache tão bonitinhos quanto eu acho. Enquanto isso, eu espero meu _Big Boy_ se tornar um _Big Men_. Pode demorar, mas eu sou paciente.

**Fim**

**N/A**: Duh X) Minha tentativa frustrada de fazer o Ron imaturo X))))

**N/A2**: Thanks a Lain. Que me deu força a deixar o titulo como eu queria, em inglês. Hhehehe, o titulo já chegou a ser Grande Menino e Grande Garoto, mas Big Boy é melhor não é?


End file.
